


Back of a Dragon

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, riding along, walking versus riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 19: What is your character's preferred means of travel?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: What is your character's preferred means of travel?

"Sometimes I wish I could fly around on the back of a dragon."

Bull turned to look at the Inquisitor as she rode beside him. Today she'd chosen the Dracolisk, Sand, as her mount and to say that the creature creeped him out would be putting it mildly. Damned thing always looked like it was grinning at him. But she loved the creature, with its scales and horns and odd yellow-brown colouring. He preferred to walk, himself, and with his long legs and stamina that wasn't a problem with the rest of the mounted party.

"Don't get me wrong," she continued. "Sand is the best! I love him." She reached down to stroke the creatures neck and he would swear it grinned and chirped at her. "But to be able to see the world fro the clouds? That would be amazing!"

"Yup. Right up until you fell off."

Kell looked up at the clouds for a few moments, then turned to smile at him. Boy, did he ever love that smile. "You'd catch me, wouldn't you Bull?"

He chuckled, reaching over to pull her in for a quick kiss. "Always, Kadan. And you know it."


End file.
